seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 23
Kent and Tack strolled through the empty void. "I'm hungry." Tack rubbed his stomach. "I don't have any food on me." Kent whined. "I wish Zero were here. He always has food." "I wish Malk were here too." "Zero makes the best seafood." Kent started drooling. "Stop it body. We have to be strong. Right Tack?" Kent looked to his sides and Tack as gone. "Tack? Where'd you go?" Tack laid face first on the ground, his stomach roaring with hunger. "Can't move... Too.... Hungry." "Get used to it." A large statue of Chrono is built in front of them, and stares down at them. "Here, I am a god. No... I am THE GOD!" Kent punched the statue into pieces. "Well god can you conjure up some food? We hungry." Kent sat down exhausted. "We ARE hungry you idiot." Chrono recreated the statue, and raised his arm. A long scepter was created around it. "BOW BEFORE ME, AND YOU SHALL LIVE!" Tack kicked it. "HUNGRY!" "Bow first. Food later." The Chrono statue insisted. Kent pointed his finger in the statue's face. "Now listen here you knockoff! We ARE hungry. You hold no power over us to tell us what to do!!" "YES I DO!" "NO YOU DON'T!" "This is my world!! My realm!!" The statues eyes began to glow bright red. "I am in control!!" A vortex swirled around Kent and Tack, sucking them in. - Tack woke up in a dark cave, lit by one source of light at the end of the tunnel. "Kent.. Where are we?" Kent opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. "NO!! NOT THIS PLACE AGAIN!!!" He jumped up and punched the wall. "LET ME OUT!!!" "Kent! Calm down!! What's going on?" "We're in.... On BlackBeards ship. Last time I was here, he took my friends away. This isn't a good memory for me." "Wow, he sounds like a jerk. I wanna beat him up!" "He is also your ancestor." "Oh. Imma still beat him up! He isn't me! Or my dad!" "Can't touch him. Ya remember Norax? Cause BlackBeard has the same power... Plus the power of my father. Be careful." "... Imma still kick his ass!" "Okay... Who do you think is the strongest guy you know?" "Hmm... Mason and Tobias said they could destroy islands... But they were scared of my dad... So him!" "Think him... I'm guessing around.... Double. I've never met your father." A loud thud echoed through the area. "Well. He's on the way." "I am a champion haha. I am a champion yo Ho. I am the, absolute, champion... YAHAHA!" Jesus, carrying a barrel, walks down, and both Tack and Kent hide. "Hmmm... I wonder if there's anyone that can push me.... Naw, no ones that strong." Jesus laughed and tossed the barrel onto a stack of other barrels. "That's the last of them." Jesus brushed off his hands. Kent looked over the corner of his hiding spot, his body tensed up. He started to mouth a series of words. Tack looked over to Kent. "What're you doing?" "Trying.... Not to...knock his block off....... CANT DO IT!!" Kent ran out and punched Jesus into the walls of the ship. "THATS FOR JERICHO!!" Kent started wailing on Jesus, punching him deeper into the boards. His face was grabbed, and Jesus slammed him into a wall. "WELL WELL WELL, RATS! TIME TO EXTERNINATE!" Kent's eyes widened as he stopped. He slowly turned around to meet Blackbeard's smug face. "You.... ASSHOLE!!!" Kent's hand grew three times as large, coating itself in metal plates and gears as he struck Teach, sending him flying back into the wall. Kent started to growl, his pupils dilated until they faded within his yellow eyes. "Ahh, young Newgate. How've you been?" Teach brushed himself off and stood from the rubble. "It's nice to see you again." "HEY!" Tack pointed at Teach. "Are you the guy that attacked my friend's friend's?" "Yeah, and..." Tack kicked him in the face. "TACK ATTACK!" Teach wobbled back and held his nose. "I see you have a new friend." Darkened began to fall off of Teach and travelled along the floor, sucking everything closer. He started to laugh. "Get sucked into darkness!!" Kent stood still, looking at the ground. His body twitched with every passing second. He looked up to Teach and gritted his teeth. "Teach...." Kent extended his arm out, a small plate rose from his worst and shot out several tiny rockets. Each exploded in Blackbeard's face. "Die.." Kent threw himself into the smoke. "Whats wrong with him?" Tack questioned. Jesus rose from the rubble holding his head. "What happened?" He looked over to Tack. Tack stared at him, and waved. Jesus waved back. "Hi, I'm Tack." "I'm Jesus." "Hi Jesus." "Hi." "So... Wanna fight?" "Sure." Tack and Jesus punch each other in the face. - Raion and Swizzz wander around the void. "So... How's life?" Raion said awkwardly, avoiding Swizzz' gaze. "Pretty good I guess.. Recently I claimed my first territory so that's new." Raion stuck his lip out. "Nice." He nodded. "And you?" "I've been training to beat Jericho. He's gone come back in about a week, and I wanna be ready for it." Raion stopped walking and looked around. "Where the hell are we?" "It's all the same!!!" Swizzz' voice echoed through the void. "Not this spot." A small area appeared behind Swizzz, and he stared at it. "My... Territory?!" - Zozo, Tatina, and Jimero were all piled together, in a large dome. "Okay sleeping beauties, it's time to get off." Tatiana pushed Zozo and Jimero off of her and stood up, brushing off sand and dirt. "If we're beauty, that makes you the beast." Jimero sneered. "What was that?!" Tatiana growled, grabbing for her sword. "Chill." Jimero said calmly. "Before you turn me into chicken strips, riddle me this... Where are we?" Zozo scratched his head and looked around. "A dome." "No shit Sherlock." "You asked, and I gave you an answer. My work is done." Zozo, turned around, and saw Taka, Ness, Jakk, and Swift. "Great, it's the idiot 4." Jakk was shocked, and looked around. "Where?! Are they good guys? Or enemies?!" "Okay... Idiot 3, and Jakk. Who is special." "5!" Caramel, jumped on top of Zozo's head, and stood straight up. "AND TOGETHER, WE FORM.. THE CARAMEL CORPS!" Taka and Ness looked pissed. "NO! WE ARE THE TAKA/NESS COMPANY AND FRIENDS!" Jimero raised his arm. "JIMERO'S CLAN!" Swift slapped Jimero's hand down. "No." An orb, came from the dome, and started to expand. "GLADIATORS I, YOUR GOD EMPEROR CHRONO, DEMAND YOU TO FIGHT!" Tatina raised her arm. "NEVER! NOW FACE US IN PERSON SO WE CAN KILL YOU!" Zozo slapped her head. "THAT'S THE SAME DAMN THING!" "NOW NOW NOW... YOU SHALL FIGHT MY CHOSEN WARRIOR! YOU MAY KNOW HIM! HIS NAME... IS OARS, THE DEVIL GIANT!" The orb became a portal, and Oars alive, came out. Tatina gasped. "A TITAN!" Zozo and Jimero got pissed. "WHAT'S A TITAN?!" "SOLDIERS!" Taka, Ness, Jakk, and Swift all wearing military outfits, had backpacks, and holding sharp sticks were lined up. Zozo and Jimero got even more pissed. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT CRAP!" Caramel, had his arms behind his back, and was wearing a similar outfit, but still had his mask, marched around them. "Today... The Titans Attack. But we'll teach them something. THAT HUMANITY..." "And Fishman." "AND FISHMAN, ARE NOT TO BE MADE FUN OF! LET'S TEACH THESE TITANS TO FEAR US! WHO WANTS TO KILL ALL THE TITANS?!" All 4 of them screamed in unison. "WE DO!" "THEN GO FORTH, MY BRAVE SOLDIERS!" Zozo, Jimero, and Tatina yelled at them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING?!" Caramel stared at them, under his mask. "Saving humanity." "From one of the titans?" Tatiana asked. "Them? Are you serious?" "Whats a Titan?" Zozo asked. Jimero looked into Tatiana's eyes then look into Zozo's. "Oh..... WE ARE GONNA DIE!!" "Calm down monkey man. We have a chance. It's brains, brawn, and skill... Please tell me you got skills? Cause I'm brains and she's brawn." Jimero looked over his shoulder to Tatiana. "Definitely brawn." "I don't care, what you've gotta say, but I gotta go save those idiots." Tatiana unsheathed her sword and charged after Jakk and the rest. Jimero turned to Zozo. "So monkey man.... How do you feel about me making a few Adjustments?" - Jakk, Taka, Ness, and Swift stopped at Oars' foot. Swift stopped, and looked up. He was visibly scared. "I heard they eat humans for enjoyment, have crushed all other forms of military combat... And steal nickel collections! I HAVE A COOL NICKEL COLLECTION!" Taka slapped Swift. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" "Alright. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" He began to run up on Oar's body, and jumped off Oar's head. He span his body, and slashed Oar's neck. "DIE, FOR MY GLORIOUS NICKEL COLLECTION!" Oars scratched his neck and looked up to Swift. "Oh sh-" Oars smacked Swift into the ground. "Do what you want to me.... Just leave the nickels. Think about the nickels!" "Wow. Nickels. That's what he's worried about?" Tatiana emerged from the woods, covered in blue juice. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." "Shhhh!! He was telling us so, egging important!!" Taka grabbed onto Swift's hand. "Continue you brave soul. What shall we do with thy nickels?" "K-keep away.." Swift stammered. "We will. We promise your nickels will be lost in history." Ness stared at Tatiana. "Where the hell did those woods come from?! Also... What's with the blue juice?!" "I don't know where the woods came from. As for the juice... Lots of blueberries... Lots and lots of blueberries." Jakk rushes at Oar's, and cuts his toes. "YOUR TOES ARE DOOMED!" Oar's kicks Jakk. Ness and Taka watch. "He's an idiot." "The greatest idiot my springy friend." "I look up to him." "I wanna be him." "I as well Taka. I as well." Tatiana shook her head. "All of you... Are idiots." She unsheathed her sword and jumped up to Oars. She grabbed onto his ear and pulled down to meet his gaze. "Now listen up!! Even if I have to go through you, I will get out of this dome. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!" "Shut it." He inhales, and blows, forcing Tatina to fly. She is flying in the air, and is caught by Caramel. He carries her like a bride, and hits the floor staring at her. "You okay?" "Y...yeah. Thanks for catching me." "Wonderful." He drops Tatiana, and kicks her towards Oar's. "DO BATTLE, FOR HUMANITY!" "I WILL DESTROY YOU CLOWN!" "Get in line!!" Caramel cracked back. Tatiana got up and picked up her sword. "When I'm through with him, I'm coming after you!!" She dashed off towards Oars. - Jimero held Zozo's head, his fingers pressed against his skin. "Come on. Don't look around me!! Into my eyes!!" Jimero ordered. "Do I have to?! This feels kinda weird!" "I'll erase the memory from your head. Just for one second!" Jimero pressed harder. "Come on! It won't hurt." "You sure?" "Positive. I've done this thousands of times, and not once did it hurt. Unless I make it hurt. Okay... I need to go through some memories, to get a hand of your head. Let me see... Hey, I can take some bad ones away, if you want." "Really?" "Yeah. It'll be quick." "You sure, I mean..." Jakk kicks Oars in the face, and Tatiana along with the others rush him. "It'll take a few seconds." "Okay. Do it." "Alright... Memory of being dumped by some girl?" "Destroy. She wasn't a great girlfriend anyway." "Okay gone. Memory of being allergic of oranges?" "Keep. What if I eat another?" "Smart. Alright... Memory of Fea walking into you naked?" "Destroy." "Of course. Now... Memory of being abused by pirates." "Y...you can?" "Yeah. I can change it as well. You found your devil fruit from some tree. What do you say?" "... Keep it." "You sure?" "Yeah. I need it." "Why? From all I see, nothing good happened." "You're right. I have nothing but horrible memories about them. Keep them." "I won't ask why again. Keep. Now... Ready to be strong?" "Yeah." Jimero let go of Zozo and took a few steps back. He flicked his wrist and a small blue brain appeared in his hands. He waved his free hand over it. "Mental limits... Break." Sounds of glass shattering came from the brain. "Physical abilities, 100%." Jimero looked up to Zozo. "And finally, I'll add some adrenaline." The brain dispersed. "I don't feel any different." Zozo examined himself. "Was that some kind of trick?" "Trust me, you've changed. More than you think possible." He turned to Oars. "If you're feeling up to it, take down the giant. You should be as strong if not stronger than he is at the moment. Be warned, don't get used to this power, I'm gonna have to take it back." "Okay.. I'll trust you." Zozo dashed off towards Oars at blinding speed. "What did you do to him?" Jakk had stars in his eyes. "Yeah, what did you do to him?!" Tatiana growled. Jimero stayed looking in Oars' direction. "I made him stronger than you." "NO WAY! But he can probably help." Zozo, leaped at Oar's, and punched Oars in the face. Oars flicked him. "Nope. Didn't help..." Zozo crashed into Tatina. "I'm guessing you didn't do anything." Jimero turned to Tatiana. "Cause I calculated that Oars would be weakened. But nooooo. You didn't do a damn thing." Tatiana threw Zozo at Jimero. "SHUT UP!" "May I help?" Tatiana turns around, and stares at Vincent, who is twirling his mustache. "If you want, but I don't recommend it." Jimero stated, looking up to Oars. "I know about you Vincent. Sorry Zozo, I had to take a few memories for myself. I know enough about him." "Oh really?" "Yeah. One of the many Vice Admirals. And often believed to be the strongest marine. You're a devil fruit user, somewhat of a pervert but you try to remain faithful to your wife." Jimero turned to Vincent. "The upside. You can bring that monster to his knees by breaking his will to fight." "Wow, you've done your research." Tatiana stepped forward. "But it all sounds like mumbo jumbo to me, can he help or not?" Vincent smacked Jimero in the head. "First, I am not the strongest! I'd rather not be known as the strongest through a lie. Second, try?! I am faithful jerk! It's the women, who try to be faithful! Lastly... Dear, I'll help. But you have to say pretty please." "He can help. But he's gonna be annoying while doing so." Jimero rubbed his head. "But it's better than nothing." He turned to Tatiana. "You heard the man, Dear say pretty please." Tatiana paused for a moment. "I'd rather not. I can do it myself." Tatiana grabbed Zozo from Jimero. "Come on monkey boy, we have business to take care of." "Don't recommend that." Jimero stopped in front of her. "Zozo's abilities are wearing off." "Hey! You gave him the abilities once, you can do it again!" "Or doesn't work that way. His body will receive a massive shock from exerting all that power. If he tries to use it again before he could recover he will die." Tatiana stopped and looked at Jimero. "If I can get you close enough to use your fruit on Oars would it work?" "Not at all. At the moment Oars is a brainless creature. My powers don't work unless I have a brain to work with." Jimero stopped for a moment. "Maybe that's why I can't work on Kent." Tatina growled, and turned to Vincent. "P...pretty... Please?" "Okay dear." Vincent turned to Oars, chuckled... And leaped to him, slamming his foot onto Oar's stomach. Oars screamed, and he was pushed into the portal, closing it. Jimero turned to Tatiana. "If a single word comes out of your mouth, I'll kill you." She threatened. He turned back to facing Oars. "You could've tried that." "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jimero turned around and looked Tatiana in her eyes. "Oh nothing." A blue brain appeared, he waved his hand over it and it dispersed. Tatiana's rage subsided. "What was I mad about?" "I don't know. You just flipped out." Vincent came walking back with his hands over his head. "That's how you do it!" "So. Now that the portals closed. How do you plan on getting us out?" Vincent shrugged. "I don't know. But I have a new problem." Swift is biting Vincent's ankle. "Nickel collection!" "What the hell is he doing?" Jimero squinted. "Talk about an ankle biter." Vincent joked. He looked around. "Eh eh? No one? Okay." Taka began to boo. "Boo! 2 out of 10." Vincent looked down at Swift, and petted him. "Don't worry, I have a dime collection! In fact... I have a misprint." Swift's eyes sparkled. "A misprint?!" "Yeah!" "My... YOU MUST SHOW ME!" Vincent grinned. "Sure! In fact, I'm president of the coin collection in the marines. So I'm rather good." Jimero sweat dropped. "How much people are in the club?" "691,354 marines." - Hiroka sat at the edge of a cell. "So you're not going to talk to me?" The woman in the cell didn't acknowledge her and continued to stare in silence. Yoshito gripped the bars. "SUCH DISRESPECT TOWARDS A GODDESS IS PUNISHABLE!!! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE HER!!!" "Calm down Yoshi." Hiroka put Yoshito's hands down. "She's just.... Accessing the situation. Or sleeping." The women looked at them, and stopped. She was not alone, and the next women piped up. "She's a mute." Hiroka and Yoshi slammed onto the ground. "Damn it! Okay, do you know where the prisoner is? The one who is mean?" The women thought to herself. "I know! The lesbo is at cell 6. That's next to my cell! HEY LESBO!" "MY NAME IS SHELLY!" "Well Shelly, I came here on a mission." Hiroka walked over to Shelly's cell. "to reunite you with Kira." The woman was a tall blonde women, with ratted clothes, and her eyes sparkled. "KIRA!! Really?!" Hiroka nodded, and the women started to scream. "I KNEW SHE WOULD SAVE ME! SHE'S AN IDIOT, BUT SHE IS AWESOME!" "She's on her way. Until then, I'll get you out of here. Yoshi. Hand me the keys." Hiroka held out her hand and Yoshito dropped a ring full of keys in it. "The hell Yoshito. Give me the key that opens her cage." "Uhhh... About that... I'm sorry my goddess... But I don't know which one is the key for her cage." "DAMN YOU KEY MAKER!" - A key man, in the north blue feels his heart rip in two. "All I did in life... Was to preform my duty..." - Hiroka holds the keys, and insterts them one by one. "Is it is one? No.... This one?... No.... What the hell? THIS IS A COOKIE!!!" Hiroka glared back to Yoshito. "What? I get hungry around midnight." He shrugged. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT!!" Hiroka jammed key after key into the hole. "You know what, screw this. I'll just open the bars. Step back Shelly." Shelly took several steps back until she was pressed against the wall. "What're you planning to do?" "Kick the bars down." Hiroka spun around and sent a flurry of kicks, each sent out a large, wind like projectile, making small cuts into the bars. "YOU CAN DO IT!!" Yoshito cheered. "Hiroka Hiroka, she's my goddess, look at her go, she's so flawless!" It still stood. "Damn, sea stone. Can you move these?" Shelly face faulted. "Yes, I can. I just choose not to because why not? I like staying in a dark damp space away from my loved ones." "Fine then. Be like that, I'll do it myself." Hiroka pushed on the bars and they fell back into her cell. "You didn't have to be so mean about it." The bars moved back up. Shelly smirked. "They do that. Let's the guards have fun." "How?" "Some machine lets them bend in and out. But never by enough to run away. I can't do so, because I'm in chains. They are also sea stone." Yoshi touched the bars, and he heard a laugh. "HERE KITTY KITTY... WAUR, I'M THE KITTY!" Drew rolled over and scooped up a small cat. "Awww.. You're so adorable." Hiroka perked up and looked back at him. "Oh, it's just Catnip. Threat Adverted." Drew was playing with the kitty, and saw Hiroka and Yoshi. "Hey Hiroka. Meet Prince Fluff Duff..... WAIT?! CATNIP?! Not you too." Drew looked Prince Fluff Duff in his eyes. "You don't think I smell like Catnip do you?" "It's a compliment. Some people like the smell." Hiroka explained, gripping onto the bars. "Now be useful and open this cell." "Why?" "Because I asked. And I'm your superior." "Not since you left the marines." "I'm your superiors sister." "But I don't care for my superior." Yoshi walked ahead. "I got this Hiroka. You!" "Yeah?" "EAT THIS!" He threw a picture of a adorable kitten at Drew, and he grabbed it. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" "He's my pet Senast. I have pictures... Of his brothers and sisters." Drew's eyes widened. "I wanna see." Hiroka grabbed onto Prince Fluff Duff. "HEY!!" "I'll give him back when you open the door." She placed the cat on the other side of the cell. "Shelly, hold onto him for me." "Okay." Shelly called for the cat and laid it in her lap. "So what's it gonna be Catnip?" Hiroka taunted. "FLUFF!!!!" Drew unsheathed his sword and cut through the bars. "Give me back my kitty." The bars went back into shape. Everyone stared at it. Shelly spoke first. "THOSE BARS ARE BULLCRAP!" The bars slapped her, and jumped away. Someone touched the rods, and they fell down. "Yo yo yo... Name's Dafagi." An old man with skin problems all over and hunched, walked forward, and smirked. "I ate the Rod Rod No mi. Meaning I control rods." "Rods? So im guessing you're the reason why these bars keep coming back." Hiroka stood still, estimating Dafagi. I can't seem to feel his presence... What's going on here? "Well Dafagi. In return for opening these bars or rods or whatever to let me get my kitty, I'll give you.... I don't know.... Skin cream?" Dafagi looked at Drew, then to Shelly. "I'm not removing the bars so you can do the nasty." Drew started to laugh nervously. "What?" "I know what boys and girls do with skin cream." Shelly was shocked, and started to look sick. "Uggh... First, gay. Second, even if I wasn't, I'm not into momma boys." Drew became offended. "I'm not a mommas boy!!!" Drew looked down to Shelly. "I'm my own man!!" "Oh yeah? Prove it." "I joined the marines even though she didn't want me to!..... That's all I got." Shelly claps slowly. "So badass. Teach me your ways." "SCREW YOU!" Dafagi watching, takes a step back. "I'm not needed here... So see YA." He ran away, and Hiroka face faults. "AFTER THAT ROD MAN! Oh dear god, I'm an idiot..." - Chrono laughing, creates another temple, and Hades looks concerned. "Hey bro... You okay?" "Okay? I feel great!" "I'm asking because you just created your 3023rd temple.... In a void minute." "Don't you understand? In this void, time is everything and nothing! We can live in here for billions of years... And nothing happens. I decide what goes on. I control everything. In fact... Since we entered here, I killed you 8 times." "...wha..." Chrono snaps his finger, and Hades has a massive hole in his heart. He chokes up blood, and falls dead. Chrono chuckles, and snaps his finger again. Hades is perfectly okay, and looking around. "Hey Bro, you okay?" "Yes I am Hades. Yes I am." - Kent was shot through the top of BlackBeard's ship. He flew through the air and crashed into the mast. "Ugh..." He groaned, looking up to the deck. Darkness started to flow from the ship. Blackbeard pulled himself through and stared down at Kent. "You've become more of a pain." Kent's eyes flashed bright gold. "GEAR LORD: ACTIVATE!!" Kent's arms and legs grew bulky and metallic as he jumped up and punched Blackbeard through the ship. Blackbeard was pushed back, but he laughed it off, and grabbed the arm. "YOU'RE GETTING MORE ANNOYING BOY! SHEHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He lifted the arm, and slammed Kent onto the ship. Kent felt a rib break, and he coughed up blood. He was outmatched. He heard Tack scream, and saw Tack punched through the ship, and Jesus jumped after him. Tack, was punched onto the ship, and he hit the mast, breaking it. Blackbeard, stared at Jesus. "Hey! Be careful!" "Sorry Captain. I kinda got carried away." Tack bounced up, and stretched. "You weren't kidding. These guys are strong." Tack looked over to Kent and pulled him to his knees. "You alright?" Kent held his side and forced himself up to his feet. "Gear Lord: Deactivate." Kent looked around, seeing himself surrounded by BlackBeard's crew. "Lord isn't enough... Let's try God. GEAR GOD: ACTIVATE!!!" Circuits raced across Kent's face and stopped under his eyes. Tack lifted his arms. "Then GOMU God it is!" "What's Gomu God?" "I don't know. I just made it up now. But I bet it will do something if I say something." Kent stared at Tack for a moment. "That is so legit." He turned to the surrounding members. "I know you're bullet proof, but I advise you to duck." "Why?" "Because I'm about to shoot. Or get shot if you stand there." "Oh! Gotcha." Tack squatted down. "Ready when you are." Kent spun around and two small handguns formed from his hands, shooting out small bullets in every direction. Jesus was hit with them, and he stood proud. "That's it..." The bullets expanded, becoming sharp pieces in his chest. "Shit." Tack pulled his arm back. "HEY YOU!" Teach stared at him. "WHAT?!" "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" "... Not very original, are you?" - "Soo..." Raion started. "When did you get a territory?" "A while back. It's an Island called Zusmorito. Very uncommon name, but hey. The people are nice they got great food, it's a paradise.....during the day." "What happens at night?" "I know, and I still can't believe it." SwizZz turned grim. "Not sure how to explain it... Supernatural is as close as I can get." "How supernatural?" A large pumpkin slammed onto Raion. "On a scale of 1 to 10?" Raion broke free, and saw a tall lanky man with a business suit and a pumpkin head. "Somewhere between 88, and 132." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc